Tutoring and Tarts
by insanestatic
Summary: After threatening to be kicked out of school and his home, Marshall is forced to get a peer tutor. Human, non royal AU
1. Meet Gummy

"Hey babe, how you doin'?"

"Marshall, I don't know how you got my number, but for the last time I'm not interested in dating you!"

"Come on baby, you know once you go black, you'll never go back."

"That's not what I've heard. At least not from who has been with you."

Marshall's smirk dropped at that comment. Before he could retaliate, the call was canceled.

"Ouch. She knows she wants me. She's just playing hard to get!" He thought to himself.

Flame Princess – or what she is known for around the school due to her new obsession with fire breathing – had broken up with her boyfriend and was up for grabs once more. Rumor has it that she finally cracked under her dad's obsession with keeping her trapped in the house and is now an emancipated minor. Marshall – being attracted to power – loved the thought of having a girl that could rough him up and take care of herself. He figured that since her ex was a weirdo– what was his name again? Finn? - that she was up for something better and an easy catch.

Marshall smoothed his hair down and flopped down into a pile of pillows on his king sized bed. Ever so slowly, the last conversation with his mother came to haunt him.

* * *

" _God dammit Marshall! Your highest grade this week was a C, it was only one paper! How on Earth do you plan on staying in school with these grades?! I am not paying $15,000 a year for you to date everyone in sight and throw spitballs!"_

 _Marshall groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you that I_ really don't care? _I would have just quit ages ago if not for the chicks. I really just want to like…join a band or something and live off the land, you know? No rules or anything, just relaxation and music."_

" _You need to stop living in this fantasy dream world. You know what? Come here."_

 _Marshall yelped as his mother suddenly yanked his collar and dragged him out of the house. Once out the door, she threw him off of the porch. He groaned as his behind throbbed and looked at her with heavily knit eyebrows. He was surprised to see her come over to him and stand next to him. Was he not being thrown out?_

" _Marshall, what do you see?"_

" _A suit that must have cost a thousand fucking bucks."_

" _Not that, in front of you."_

" _A lady bug…"_

"Marshall."

" _Fine, I see the house."_

" _How big is the house?"_

" _Really fucking big."_ _His house practically screamed "My mom makes 4 times as much as your mom"._ _Marshall rolled his eyes and looked up at his window. From his spot on the ground, he could see the bat stickers all over the window._

"… _Marshall, were you listening?"_

" _Wha?"_

" _Oh for Pete's sake…I was saying that you are never going to be able to take over the law firm if you keep these grades as low as they are. Not only will you get kicked out of school, but I don't think I'll be able to enroll you in public school, God forbid. You might have to get a GED, or you might not get anything! That is why I spoke with your principal to have you enrolled in a peer tutoring program to get your grades up. Since you won't pay attention to the regular tut-"_

" _You_ what?!"

" _I didn't stutter - you will have a peer tutor. This is your last chance because I am at my wit's end. I've tried everything! If you flunk out of school, you will not be allowed back in this house. Do you hear me?"_

" _Yeah…whatever…"_

* * *

Marshall jumped slightly when a sudden knock at the door disturbed his thoughts.

"Come in _if you dare._ " He was confused when the door didn't open for several seconds and creaked to an open position ever so sluggishly. When he sat up to peer at his visitor, he was surprised to see his mother with a kid he had never seen before. The intruder's face was round and plump with large cheeks, but his nose was long. His eyes were bright, yet full of fear. Even though he seemed to be carrying several extra pounds, based on his baby face and his age – 15 at the most - it just seemed to be baby fat he had yet to get rid of.

"Marshall, meet Bubba. This is your new tutor. Remember what I said."

"Oh _hell_ n-"

"Butt. Sidewalk. Cold, hard alleyway."

Marshall groaned. "…Hey."

The intruder seemed to be too afraid to speak, but with reassurance from Marshall's mother he got the courage to.

"Hey. We're supposed to get started soon, but I wanted to spend around half the time to get to know each other. I don't want to be just someone who is just throwing numbers in your face." Bubba perked up slightly and gave the tiniest of smiles. Does he whiten his teeth?

"Fine, whatever. Let's do this shit."

Marshall's mom left them alone and the intruder took a seat on the bed.

"Like she said, my name is Bubba and I'm an German excha-"

" _Listen."_ Bubba backed up when Marshall's interjection interrupted him. "You are going to teach, but I am not going to listen. You are going to help me, and I am still gonna fail because I hate all of this shit. You probably want to be friends, but I'll just either hate you or try to go after some booty. Got it?"

Marshall saw the color drain from Bubba's face. "Um…sure…I got it. Can you tell me about yourself?"

"We are not going to be doing any of that. I'm gonna nap. Bye."

"B-But we need to-"

Marshall began to fake snore, and soon after he heard the door shut. _"He left already? Wow, he must not be able to deal with my shit. He means business…guess he's not here to babysit. Why was he wearing so much pink though? He is now gonna be known as the pink princess. Maybe princess cream puffs. He looks like he makes those for fun."_ Marshall smirked as he thought about more nicknames, but they soon faded as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Marshall snapped awake when he heard a harsh knock at the door. "I'm naked!"

Marshall grumbled when his mom came in anyway. "Marshall, what is the meaning of this? I just caught your tutor about to leave! He said he was going to leave and come back later when you were more willing to learn. You weren't willing to learn already, hm? He is not here to babysit your lack of booty! If you don't treat this young man with respect, I hope you like catching a cold on the cold, hard sidewalk."

"'Young man'? He's a fucking kid."

"I'm giving you another chance. Don't make me regret it." Marshall's mom left as Bubba came in again, looking flushed and stressed.

He sat on the bed and spread out his books once more. "I'm sorry if my leaving got you in trouble."

"It's no sweat. She's kidding. Now what were you on about before?" Marshall crossed his arms and laid back on his pillow.

"Well, my name is Bubba and I'm a German exchange student that has just moved here. I just want you to be the best student you can be and hope that we can be a great team. Friendship is desired, but not required."

"Friendship? With you? That's funny. Anyway, and my name is Marshall and I like the pussy." Marshall smirked as the poor student turned slightly red in the face. "I like music and bats and I'll fuck anything. Also, I hate your name."

Bubba became even more uncomfortable. "Well, if you wish, you can just call me Gumball."

" _Gumball_? That's stupid, but better. Listen, how about you just do my homework and I'll let you leave? That way I do a little better in class, you're technically helping me, and my mom can get off my ass."

"That is against my protocol. Anyway, I'll just finish going on about me."

"Shoot."

Marshall half listened to what he had to say. As he spoke, Marshall began to inspect the student with his eyes. There was a _lot_ of pink, but not overbearingly much. He had strawberry blond hair and a few small freckles on his plump cheeks. His face began to light up as he went on about his hobbies. Marshall hated to admit it, but he was kind of cute.

"…and I make awesome cream puffs! If you do well, I'll make some."

"What? Oh, cool."

"I'm not even going to ask if you were listening."

"I was! And uh…there isn't much about me that I haven't already said besides I sing and kill the guitar."

"Oh, well I guess we can get started then if you're ready."

"Fine, let's see what we got here."

* * *

Marshall groaned and kicked a book off of his bed. Stupid homework.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired of all this shit. It's aggravating."

"Well, I guess we can just stop for today. I think you've made some progress."

Marshall stopped in his tracks. "…really?"

"Yes! I hope to see your grades improve. Anyway, I'm gone. See you next week. Study hard!"

"If you mean be hard with a book beside me, then I'll do that."

Gumball rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he had a slight smile on his face. When he turned around to leave, Marshall's jaw dropped.

 _"Damn. Do he got the booty? He do. Hold up, what am I saying?"_ Marshall blushed slightly and laid back on his bed. " _Don't get a crush on the chubby nerd."_

He hated to admit it, but without the help he would have failed that assignment. Bubba was surprisingly nice and made doing the work not nearly as bad as it had to be. He rolled over and picked up one of his guitars before strumming a small tune and humming to himself. That guy was probably going to blab everything to his mom so she could see if she should kick him out on his butt or not. _"Oh well, at least I got something done."_

Marshall suddenly sat straight up in bed. _"Light bulb…"_


	2. Harrassment

Bubba came in bright and early. "Good afternoon, Marshall!"

"Hey sexy."

Bubba's jaw dropped and his face reddened. "E-excuse me?"

"You heard me. I called you sexy."

"Um…well, I think we should get started."

"Yeah, strut that fine ass over here. What are we gonna do on the bed cutie pie?"

Bubba stopped in his tracks. "Are you ok?"

"I just realized after you left what a fine piece of ass you are and I want a go at you. I did say I'll fuck anything."

"Right. Um, it's time for us to get started on some English."

"Cool! I wrote a poem for my homework. I wrote it about you."

Bubba blushed. "Really? I'd love to hear it."

Marshall cleared his throat and sat up tall. "Roses are red, violets are blue. I really, really wanna fuck you." Marshall finished his poem with a smirk, relishing the fear in his tutor's face.

"Marshall, that was too distasteful. We need to work on a better poem."

"Aww, come on! I worked really hard on that!"

"I'm sure you did, but it needs to be fixed. Now, I suggest a limerick."

Marshall groaned. It was going to be a long session.

* * *

"Hey man, what's up?"

Marshall looked up from his lunch to find his friend, who just went by LSP, coming over to him with his tray.

"Hey. I got the faggiest looking tutor ever."

"What, another tutor? Are you going to stay with this one so you don't get kicked out?"

"Hell no! I'm getting rid of him. To make it worse, it's some kid who just moved here. I got a _peer_ tutor out of all things!"

"Gross. What's he look like?"

"Strawberry blond, kind of chubby, and usually seem wearing pink."

"Oh, him. He's in my class. I think he skipped a few grades or something." Due to it being a small, expensive private school, everyone knew each other and were bound to notice any newcomers. "So, is this one easy to get rid of?"

"Oh yeah, he's going to crack soon. You see, he'll blab to my mom if I act up, and he'll keep coming back because he apparently likes this or something. But, if I make him leave on his own free will and make him too freaked out to say anything…"

"And how will you make him do that?"

"Sexual harassment!"

"Really? Damn. You sure he won't like it?"

"He may look faggy, but he is as gentle as a butterfly and will crack at the first sign of trouble like one. Sex is probably too extreme for his nerdy mind to handle and too much of a freak out."

"Yeah, he looks like he's scared of puppies. He'll crack."

"Yup. I'll make him."

* * *

"Cute sweater. You want me to tie you up by the sleeves, huh? Didn't know you were into bondage. I like that."

"Algebra time."

"Did I ever tell you how kissable your lips lo-"

" _Algebra._ "

Marshall groaned. This one didn't seem to be as easy to crack as he had expected. _"I'm gonna have to try harder. Heh, harder."_

Bubba got comfortable by rolling onto his stomach on the oversized bed. He seemed to like the bed more than he liked working at a table. _"He looks like the kind of guy who sleeps surrounded by six Care Bear pillows."_ Marshall mimicked his position and got beside him, smirking as Bubba went on about something involving radicals. Ever so slowly, Marshall's hand went up and came to rest on Bubba's behind.

"M-Marshall! Get your hand off of there!"

"But I like it. It's nice." Marshall gave a cheek a firm squeeze, blushing slightly when he realized how nice it was to grip.

Bubba rolled away from Marshall so his hand was off of his behind. "It's not for you! Augh; something tells me this is going to be a long year."

" _A long year?_ You mean you're really _staying_ with me until the year is over?"

"Of course! I'm not one to give up that easily, no matter how much I dislike who I'm tutoring." Bubba suddenly stopped. "Wait, were you just harassing me so you could get rid of me?"

 _"Damn it!"_ "No, of course not. I just like that sweet ass of yours."

"Something tells me you're just doing this to get rid of me. Clever. Well, I'll just have you know that the worst I'll do is rage quit and leave for the day, and I am not quite as much as the weak and defenseless damsel in distress you probably perceive me to be."

Marshall just sat there.

"Well, thank you anyway for the butt compliments. Now, on page 206…"

* * *

Marshall threw his pillows around in rage after Bubba left. Now what? _"Damn it, do I have to threaten him at knife point to get rid of him? No, even I don't have the balls for that; he'd probably have a secret recorder up his big ass or something and get me sent to jail. What am I going to do?"_ Marshall sighed. " _I guess I lose already. I guess I can always just try and_ " Marshall gulped. "befriend _him so it doesn't have to be so bad_." Marshall kicked a book off of his bed and snuggled up closely into the one remaining pillow he hadn't thrown across the room. _"Why me? Why_ him _? I need a drink."_


	3. Sweets

Marshall stared at his door, waiting for Bubba. _"I can't wait for his ass to get back so he can be all preppy and pour numbers into my skull. So excited."_ Marshall sarcastically thought. _"You know what? I don't care if he doesn't leave. I'm just going to let him know right off bat that I hate his guts and we'll never be friends. I don't even care if he spills magical unicorn healing tears either. Fuck befriending_." Marshall's eyebrows knit as he spotted the door handle turning. Here we go.

Marshall became confused when he opened the door butt first, but then he saw that he did so because he had a large tray in his arms. Marshall couldn't believe the sight of Bubba in an apron with a white rat on it that said "Science!" and pink lace around the edges.

"Hey Marshall! Listen, after yesterday, I wanted you to know that there were no hard feelings, so I baked these for us. They're cream puffs. Try one!"

Marshall flushed. That was actually…sweet. "Um, thanks." Marshall got up from the bed and took one before licking the pink frosting off of the top. It tasted like pink heaven. After taking a big bite, Marshall went insane and ate the whole thing in seconds.

"Savor it!"

Marshall uttered a very muffled "Fuck that!" over two cream puffs shoved in at once into his mouth. Just after he finished half of the tray, Marshall reached for another before getting his hand swatted.

"Those are mine! Don't touch."

"If you don't hand those over, I'll take them from you."

"I'll just take that as a complement. Control yourself!

"Gimmie!"

Bubba's eyes widened as Marshall made a lunge for the cream puffs. He quickly pressed the tray to his chest and ate one with surprising quickness. They struggled for a quite a while, but Bubba managed to eat all of the cream puffs before Marshall could get his grubby fingers all over them. "I told you they were mine!"

"Humph." Marshall suddenly realized how terrible he was. He took a kind gesture and ruined it with greed. _"Damn it, I fucked up. I guess I better apologize to this girly dweeb."_ Just before Marshall could apologize, Bubba burst out laughing.

"I guess you really liked them, huh?" Bubba asked, as he removed his frosting-covered apron. "Wow, our bellies sure will hurt later!"

"Yeah. Um," Marshall took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"Aww, you're welcome Marshall. Was that so hard?"

"It tastes like vinegar."

"Aww, I'm sure it can't be that bad, especially not with the taste of my cream puffs in your mouth."

"That sounded so wrong."

Bubba suddenly blushed. "The dessert! You know what I mean. Anyway, let's get started on some Earth Science."

"Whatever."

* * *

Bubba and Marshall groaned in discomfort. Both were laying on their backs with their hands rubbing their bellies.

"So many cream puffs…" Marshall moaned. "But I will still fucking pay you to make more of those and I will eat them in this condition."

"Aww. Well, I better get going." Gumball grunted as he sat up and gathered his books. "I'll see you Thursday!"

"Bring more cream puffs."

"Maybe." Bubba left the room and Marshall watched him leave until the door shut. Even though he was over the sexual harassment, he still thought Bubba had a great butt.

* * *

"Yeah, and the dude made me _cream puffs_ of all things."

"Cream puffs?! How lame!" LSP burst out laughing. "I still would have eaten the hell out of them though. "

"They were amazing."

"Yeah, I would have laughed in his little face and then eaten all of them."

"He wouldn't let me have them all. He ate half of them when I was trying to get them."

"Dick."

"I dunno, I was just being greedy. He did make half for himself and I shouldn't have tried to take them. He's actually kinda nice."

LSP just stared at him in confusion. "Who are you and what have you done with Marshall Lee?!" LSP asked, shaking him. "You're ruining that bad guy persona that I liked!"

"Dude, I don't want to be mean to everyone! Besides, he seems like a nice guy, and I do need him to stay in this school so you and I can keep hanging out at lunch."

"True that. Well, I guess I overreacted a little."

"You did. Well, I guess I'll see how it goes next time."

* * *

Marshall got excited when Bubba came in butt first again. Yet again, he held a tray, but this time it was full of cookies.

"Hi! I hope you like snickerdoodles."

"Gimmie!" Marshall practically leapt across the room onto the tray and ate every cookie in sight.

"This time I ate beforehand so you wouldn't try to eat mine."

"Fucking good. We should go to your place so you can make more."

Bubba, after placing the tray on a table, put one hand on his hip. "Nope, that's the last batch of goods for a while. I was just trying to get you hooked so we have something to work toward. I'll see about bringing baked goods again when your grades start improving."

" _Whaaaaaaaaaat_?" "You can't be serious. Cookie. Now. Give."

"Nope. You ate them all. I'm not cooking any more until we see some results."

Marshall stood there with his jaw on the ground as Bubba took off his apron and placed it neatly folded into his magenta back pack. "But…you dick! How about I do the sexual harassment again until you make something else!?"

"How childish."

Marshall grumbled and turned around. He was right; it was childish. "Fine. Whatever."

"I hope it is good enough of a goal to work toward. Anyway, I was told there was a test in a couple of weeks, so we need to work on…"

* * *

"Marshall?"

Marshall gave a half snore and snapped awake. "What?"

"You didn't hear what I said at all about irrational numbers, did you?"

"Ear rat what?"

"I guess this means that it is getting late and we should stop. Good night, Marshall."

"Night."

After he left, Marshall couldn't overcome his urge to crawl in the spot where Bubba had lain to enjoy the heat. _"Don't get a crush on the girly nerd. Just don't."_


	4. Turtle Sundae with Dates

Marshall pushed a book away, making Bubba roll his eyes.

"Marshall, it hasn't been an hour yet."

"But this sucks!"

"It has to be done."

"Fine, but when this is over, I want you to stay for a minute."

"Alright."

Marshall strained through fifteen long, arduous minutes of numbers before it was finally time to stop. "So, riddle me this: what do you do besides cooking and school shit?"

"I…" Bubba sat for a second. "Huh. Not much I guess. I study a lot in my free time because I want to graduate early and-"

"Oh God, shut up. I mean for fun."

"Besides that? I just cook. Sometimes I listen to music though. Oh! I'm trying to get into the school choir too."

"You sing? Cool. I sing too, but my voice is too awesome for the school choir. They're lame."

Bubba just shook his head.

"So, looking to date?"

"Not really."

 _"I don't believe this weirdo."_ "And why not? Pussy makes the world go round."

"I am just not ready for a relationship!"

"Dude, just try regular dating first."

"I-I'm not used to it."

"Have you dated before?"

"Yeah, but things went wrong and I stopped after that."

Marshall was mildly surprised that he had dated before. "You should try again. I know you had to have had your eyes on someone so far."

Bubba suddenly blushed. "Well, there kind of is someone…"

"Oh? Now we're talkin'!" Marshall smacked him on the back. "Who is it?"

"W-well, I don't know her real name, but I think everyone calls her Turtle. I've seen her work in the public library."

Marshall's jaw dropped. " _Turtle_!? The really ugly book worm with the freaky dude voice and droopy eyes? Man, you can do better than that."

"She is not ugly! She is unique in her appearance. I really like her hair."

"Hair is the only thing that girl has got. Besides, I know nearly nothing about her, so that must mean she is really quiet. Quiet ones are dangerous. She is probably some sex addict who will make you her slave."

Bubba went red in the face. "You just don't see in her what I see."

"Then why don't you ask her out?"

"Uh…" Bubba turned even redder. "I don't know. Do you think I should?"

"Yeah! Better start getting girls before some dude gropes your booty. Oh, too late for that I guess." Marshall looked to the side, embarrassed. "For real I mean."

"Well, I guess I'll try tomorrow then."

"Bake her a cream puff. That'll win her over. Bake her a cream puff and tell her that nothing brightens your day more than to have your cream in her mouth."

Bubba covered his face with his hands. "Marshall!"

"Fine, just make her a cookie with a heart on it or something. Or just ask her out the traditional way."

"Or both! I do have enough confidence to ask her out if that is what you were wondering."

"Cool. So, let's celebrate your last day of being single with some cookies. Use my kitchen. You. Cookies. Now."

Bubba rolled his eyes and got up. "You know treats are for wonderful grades only, Marshall."

 _"Shit. I tried."_ "Fine, get your big ass home then. It's probably past your bed time anyway."

"It is not! But anyway, I'll see you next time."

"Bye booty rockin'."

* * *

Marshall didn't have time to look up before his door swung open.

"She said she'd go out with me!"

Marshall suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. _"The nerdiest ones in school have dates now and I don't? Not fair at all."_ "Cool."

"Oh, thank you for giving me the idea to ask her out!"

Marshall's eyes widened when Bubba suddenly ran over and gave him a big hug. _"Feels too nice. He's all soft and squishy. Don't get a crush on the nerd; he's dating."_ "Um, you're welcome I guess? It's no big deal. I just figured you needed some fun in your life."

"I'm so happy that I could just kiss you! But I won't."

" _Gaaay_." "No cake?"

"No cake. I'm not going back on my word no matter how happy I am. Now, I can talk later about everything. We need to get started."

 _"Fuck, I was hoping he'd blab for the whole hour."_ "Great, I'm so excited to be bored to death with numbers and info about fucking rocks."

"It'll be over soon and you'll get through it. I promise."

"Said Gumball, to the virgin."

Bubba raised an eyebrow in confusion before suddenly blushing and covering his face. "Said Gumball to you about _tutoring_! Stop changing the context! Now I can't believe I actually thought about kissing you."

"Everyone wants to kiss this pretty face."

"Oh shush. Let's just get started."

* * *

"So he's dating _Turtle_?"

"Yup, that's what he said."

"Poor guy; she's nice and all, but definitely not a looker. Not a good catch. Sure, she's probably good wife material, but you're have to put a paper bag on that one."

"Yeah, I agree.

LSP chuckled. "They probably talk about homework all day. Poor guys. They'll probably run for the yearbook's cutest couple and then get married senior year. I can see it now. They'll have little blond, chunky babies with droopy eyes and grow up to cure cancer."

"Yeah, you got that right. It's kind of cute though."

" _Cute_? Is that guy rubbing off on you?"

Marshall blushed slightly. "Maybe. For all I know, maybe I can turn that dweeb into a bad boy."

"At the expense of you turning into him? Doesn't sound like a good trade."

"I'll always be me; don't you worry."

"Yeah, whatever. I don't believe you. Is that him over there? He looks happy. He must've gotten laid."

"Nah, I doubt it. I'll ask though. What if he knocks her up?"

"Oh God. Nah, they probably keep condoms in every one of their books and a textbook on sex ed in their pockets."

"True. Well, all I know is that it seems kinda nice when you look at it."

"Yeah, I guess."

Marshall looked on at Gumball giving a cookie to Turtle and getting a hug in return. He wanted to smile because it seemed heartwarming to view such a cute couple, even if they weren't the most attractive couple the school has ever had, but he felt his eyes narrow instead.

"Dude, you good? You look angry at them."

"O-oh! I'm fine. I'm just kinda pissed that they're dating and I still haven't gotten the Flame Princess under my wing yet. I'm giving her time though; she's just playing hard to get."

"Yeah, she needs someone to put her in check. She needs to give it up already and stop being so serious all the damn time."

"I agree. Soon though."

"You better hurry, because if you don't get her, I will."

"Funny." Marshall looked back at the happy couple and frowned.


	5. A Crack in the Turtle Shell

Over the next several sessions spanning over a few weeks, Marshall's eyebrows knit further and further. After their sessions, Bubba spent what felt like forever talking about Turtle. He would not stop until he was completely finished with his stories.

"…And then she let me carry her books to class and gave me a little peck on the cheek! It felt so nice."

"Yeah, cool."

"Are you ok? You seem a little angry."

"I'm good."

"If you say so. Wait a second, is it because you don't have a girlfriend?" Bubba seemed to be upset. "I'm sorry for running my trap on about her when you're still single."

"I'm not single for long, alright?! I'm working on a chick!" Marshall angrily flopped his head down onto a pillow.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to seem like I was rubbing it in. "

"You were. After I got you the idea to ask the bitch out in the first place."

"She is not a…that! She is a lovely girl. But anyway, I can see that I'm only doing harm by staying here. I'll try to keep my talking about her to a minimum next week. I'll see you next time!"

"Bye, Gumbutt."

As Bubba left, Marshall couldn't help but do his ritual of staring at Bubba's behind. _"God damn."_

* * *

Marshall watched Bubba walk in and place his back pack on the floor beside the bed.

"Hi Marshall. You have a test next week, so I'll start on the material that will be on the test. I hope your memory is strong today."

"It's whatever."

As Marshall worked with Bubba, he noticed that Bubba's energy seemed to gradually fade.

"You ok, Bubs?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine."

"You're a big fat liar. Something is bothering you."

Bubba sighed. "Alright, something has been bothering me, but I didn't want to bother you about it. It's about Turtle."

"Oh, drama! Girl problems, huh?"

Bubba looked away and scrunched up his nose. "Yes."

"So what's the deal?"

"She thinks I'm a bad kisser." Bubba's cheeks were aflame as he fully turned away. To Bubba's surprise, Marshall laughed until he fell off of his bed. "So much for sympathy."

"Oh man, that's a good one! The ugly nerd who has probably never had a boyfriend in her life thinks _you're_ a bad kisser!"

Bubba turned back around with his thick eyebrows pointing down toward his nose in an angry arrow.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry."

"Anyway, I noticed she didn't seem very pleased with our last couple of dates, and she said it was because she thinks I'm a bad kisser."

"Ouch. What, do you do those cutesy pecks 2 year olds do? Do you kiss her like you kiss your mom? Is it one of those short G rated Disney things?"

Bubba blushed. "Probably. I think she wants more passion or something. Maybe she wants to get…" Bubba flushed even more. "…dirty."

"Now we're gettin' somewhere! You know that's what she wants. She wants you to make out with her."

Bubba's jaw dropped.

"Come on, relax. It's just lip action. You act like I said she wanted the D. You need to practice and make things _at least_ PG-13 before next time you kiss her."

"And how on Earth do I practice?"

"Well, you can try me. I'm here."

Bubba seemed appalled. "Excuse me!? I am _not_ cheating on my girlfriend by making out with you!"

"Come on, it's not really even making out. It's just some smooching that doesn't mean a damn thing between friends. It will mean so little that both of us will eventually forget about it."

"I'm completely against it. Besides, I doubt it 'won't mean a thing' since I have this vague feeling that you have a crush on me."

 _"Shit!"_ "Trust me, it'll be fine. No one is watching, no one has to know, and you will be able to please your girlfriend. Think of it as a teaching trade off; you teach me this academic junk, and you get smooching lessons. Deal?"

Bubba couldn't possibly get redder. "It would be cheating."

"It won't be. Trust me. She will thank you once you get your moves down. It's not like we're having sex."

Bubba let out a massive sigh. "I must be out of my mind. Fine, deal."

"Great! Get over here."

Bubba couldn't help but let out a whimper.

"Damn, you sound like Fluttershy. It's ok, I won't bite." _"Too hard."_

* * *

"Great job! You're a quick learner. Don't be so afraid to touch me next time, ok?"

"N-next time?"

"Yeah! You've still got a ton more to learn, like what to do before you get to foreplay. You need down and dirty lessons."

Bubba's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. "I-I just hope that I get good enough that I'll be to her liking."

"You will. Just practice hard."

"Only if you practice memorizing those formulas."

Marshall let out a large groan and face planted into a pillow, letting out a muffled protest.

Bubba rolled his eyes. "Bye, Marshall."

* * *

"She likes me again!"

"Cool." Marshall smirked and laid back on his pillow. After three of their faux make out sessions, Marshall declared Bubba a near expert.

"So when are you gonna get some?"

"W-what?"

"You heard me. When are you two gonna do the do?"

"Th-th-that's none of your business! I don't even think I want to go that far. I just want a slow, romantic relationship."

"Did you talk that over with her?"

"…No."

"She probably wants the D. What happens when she wants it and you don't give it to her, huh?"

"Uh…"

"I told you that you need to get a little more aggressive anyway. Didn't she like that?"

"Yeah…"

"She wants the D."

Bubba went pale in the face.

"You should be excited, man! You're gettin' some! You haven't done it before, have you?"

"No…"

"Too busy in the shitty books, huh?"

"I'm 15. You act like I'm 30 or something! It's not that much of a problem to be a virgin at this age."

"Well, it is a problem in the male social world. You're nothing if you haven't gotten your cock wet."

Bubba scrunched up his whole face at the vulgar language. "Well, I don't really care about the social world. All I care about is the happiness of myself and Turtle."

"And Turtle will dump your ass if she doesn't get what she wants."

"D-do you think so?"

"Didn't she seem pissed when you were a bad kisser?"

"Yes. I'm afraid now."

"Don't be. Just get aggressive like I told you to if she is aggressive back, and things will be fine. Just don't freak out too much; it's just tits and a vag."

"O-ok."

* * *

Bubba suddenly barged into Marshall's room with his behind, and Marshall got excited both at the thought of cookies and at the sight of his butt.

"Hi Marshall. You were two points away from a B on your last exam, so I figured that it is progress enough for you to deserve some cookies. They're just standard chocolate chip."

"Oh hell yes!" Marshall ran over to Bubba before he could sit down and started to practically inhale the cookies.

"I hope you like them, because there are three more trays full downstairs. I've got macadamia nut, coconut and sugar cookies."

"Hold up, you trying to fatten me up? Stop skinny shaming me!"

"No! I just…I bake when I'm stressed."

"Stressed?" Marshall shoved the last several cookies into his mouth before sitting back on the bed. "What's the deal, Bub Bubs?"

"Turtle broke up with me."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Marshall was shocked. _"_ She _broke up with_ him _? What's wrong with this kid? He is like…amazing. Wait, what am I saying? Shut up."_ "What happened?"

"Well…will you promise to not tell anyone anything?"

"Sure."

"Well," Bubba took a deep breath. "I couldn't please her. It took me forever just to…you know. Get up. And neither of us could finish. It was awful. She was into all of this weird stuff and I just got freaked out."

"What, you couldn't get up because you finally found out that she is ugly as shit?"

"N-no!"

"Are you not into girls?"

"I'm pretty sure I am."

"That could be your problem."

"You could always be into all genders you know! I am not saying that I am. I wouldn't know if I like guys."

"Well, maybe you should try them out. You don't need someone as shallow as Turtle. Breaking up with someone because of sex? Bitch. She wouldn't even give you another chance?"

"She believes in first impressions."

"Damn, she should have at least given you another chance. So, what now?"

"I want to try to get back with her, but I'll give her some time."

Marshall was stunned. "After she did that to you? You really are a saint."

Bubba blushed.

"You know, there is something else you could do besides trying to get back with Ms. Shallow."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Didn't you say you didn't know if you like guys or not?"

Bubba got visibly nervous. "Yes?"

"Well, I want you to try me. I'm here and willing."

Bubba put his hands up over his mouth. "M-Marshall, I'm afraid I don't like you like that! I enjoy our friendship, but I want it to stay that way."

"Come on, you know you want all this." Marshall said, running his hands down his body.

"I'm sorry Marshall, but if I can't get back with Turtle, I'd like to just remain single for a while."

Marshall chuckled. "Wait, so _you're_ turning me down?"

"I'm really sorry Marshall."

Marshall let the information process. "Get out."

"But Marshall, we haven't gotten start-"

"I said get out."

"We have to work on algebra. I'm sta-"

"If you don't get out, I will fucking cut you!" Marshall glared at Bubba with pure rage in his eyes.

Bubba suddenly turned tail and ran out of the room.

Marshall curled up on his bed and stared at the wall. _"I was turned down? Figures…a saint like that doesn't need a demon like me."_ Marshall soon felt his eyes water and his nose run. _"Shit."_


	6. Teddy Boy

"Alright class, like I said at the beginning of the semester, you will have a project to do as a pair. However, I have prearranged groups."

The teacher knit her eyebrows as the whole class groaned. "Oh hush. I arranged it in a way where each group should pass. Each group has at least one person who is passing the class with a B or higher, so each group has at least one person that knows their stuff. And don't even think about making them do all of the work, because there is a partner evaluation sheet that is filled out the day the project is due! I will make sure to fail anyone who fails to do their half of the project."

Yet again, the whole class groaned.

Marshall was absentmindedly doodling on a scrap piece of paper when he heard his name called. After looking up, he looked around the class for potential partners he hopped he would get.

"…you will be working with Finn. Write this down so you don't forget!"

Marshall looked over to Finn, who was staring back at him with big eyes. _"Great, bear boy."_

* * *

"Listen Teddy Bear, I don't know shit about this section. You're going to have to work."

"Come on man, I heard you were getting tutoring or something. You have to know at least one thing!"

"Whatever. Let's just stay out of each other's way."

Finn frowned as they began to work. He knew it would be a long, long week.

* * *

On the last day of their project, Marshall walked over to Finn's house. He was early, but he didn't care. Marshall knocked on the door only to be surprised when it opened slightly on its own. Assuming Finn left the door open for him, he went inside and closed the door behind him. He jumped when he suddenly heard a loud scream. Running as fast as he could, he ran to the direction of the scream. He lost track, but just as he was about to knock on a door he heard an even louder scream.

He peeked inside of the room. There on the bed was Finn, red in the face and covered in sweat. He panted as he turned on his side with his back to the door. Marshall got confused as Finn turned on a stun gun. To Marshall's surprise, he pressed the bright beam of electricity to where his pants were pulled down and screamed. Finn calmed down briefly before turning to the door absentmindedly, where his eyes got big as dinner plates when he saw his visitor.

"M-M-M-Marshall! Oh, um, hey!" Finn struggled to put his naughty bits back in his clothing.

"What the hell were you doing, Finn?!"

"Uh…" Finn just grinned nervously.

"Oh, I see. You're a masochist."

"A massa fist? What's that?"

"It means you get off to pain. That is what was happening here, wasn't it?"

Finn was as red as a tomato. "Yeah, I guess. You're early. I wasn't expecting you for a while."

"Yeah, well, I knew I'd just fall asleep if I went straight home. Anyway, that isn't what I want to talk about."

"I don't really want to talk about this."

"I didn't really want to just talk. I want to make you feel better."

Finn raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Let me help you."

"What man!? That's-"

"Gay? So? No one has to know. If you're not into guys, you can just close your eyes."

"Dude, no."

"Come on, just try it. Don't you like making out?"

"Yeah…"

"Then let's try." Before Finn could protest again, Marshall planted one on the frozen Finn's lips and held it there for a few moments before pulling away.

Finn stared in shock at the trail of slob connecting both of their lips.

"So, that wasn't so bad, was it? Kind of nice, yeah?"

Finn turned away. "Well, it wasn't the worst thing I've experienced."

Marshall sat beside Finn on the bed. "I just want to make you feel good, ok? I won't try any weird stuff. Just relax and let me do my thing."

Finn pondered it for a moment, but just as he opened his mouth to protest again Marshall crashed his lips onto his. Finn's eyes widened in shock and anger, but slowly closed. He hated to admit it, but it was actually as enjoyable as the time he got depressed and went on an after-hours kissing spree with the girls that attended his school. Sure, it didn't feel good at the time, but it did when he looked back at it.

Finn jumped and broke the kiss when he felt a hand down his pants.

"It's ok. It's just a hand job."

"Hey man, that's pervy!"

"You're adorable. Just let me do this, ok? We'll have tons of fun." Marshall gave Finn a big squeeze, making him clench up in pleasure. His eyes widened when Marshall held up the stun gun and turned it on before replacing his hand with it. Finn let out a scream when he felt the hot electricity zap his genitals.

"Did you like that, hun?"

Finn blushed. "Yeah."

"Great."

Marshall and Finn made out for minutes on end with Marshall occasionally administering a hearty zap to Finn's tough skin. Marshall showed no mercy as Finn paused to breathe and he zapped him again.

"Now are you ready for the fun part?"

"That wasn't the fun part?"

"Against the wall."

Finn raised a thin brow in confusion and pressed himself against the wall. "What, are we playing cops?"

"Yeah, you're on drill and I'm the drill instructor. Guess where my baton's going?"

"Wait, you have a baton? Are you going to beat m-" Before Finn could finish, he trailed off and let out a slight "Ah" when he suddenly felt a major intrusion.

"Dude…is your thing in my-"

"Yup. How does it feel?"

"Like I just got stabbed!"

"Do you like it?"

Finn paused. "Yes…"

Marshall gave Finn's shaft a squeeze. "Good. Just tell me if it's too much, ok?"

"I can take whatever you throw at me. I will sit on fire."

"I will show no mercy then."

Finn grunted when Marshall began to thrust. He spread his legs and braced himself against the wall as his nails dug into the paint and slid down. Before long, Finn's jaw dropped as he felt his entire mind begin to explode from the feeling of having too much pleasure to think. Marshall gripped Finn's hips until his nails dug in as he thrusted and pounded. Soon, the pain and pleasure was too much for Finn's fragile mind to handle. With another scream, Finn's mind cracked completely in half and imploded. His legs began to turn to Jell-O as Marshall continued. However, Marshall did not last much longer before he too climaxed. When he withdrew, Finn hit the floor.

"You ok?"

Finn just drooled and twitched on the floor, letting out stuttered moans and pants.

"I'll take that as a maybe." Marshall cleaned himself up in the adjoining bathroom and came back in to find Finn propped up with his head on the bed and his arms lazily stretched out on the covers.

"Are you ok, hun?"

"You have no idea what that felt like."

"In a good way?"

"In an amazing way."

Marshall smirked. "I told you it'd be great if I helped."

"Don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't! Your secret's safe with me."

"And I better not see this on one of those straight to gay sites."

"I don't have a camera, so you're good. You need a minute?"

"I need a few hours. We can work on the project later."

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll see you later then."

Finn collapsed back onto the floor. "Bye."

* * *

Marshall went downstairs in his socks when he heard the doorbell ring. To his surprise, Finn was at the door.

"Finn? Hey. What're you doing here? The project's over."

"I'll just cut this short. Remember what we did the last day?"

"You mean with my baton? Heh, yeah."

"Well, I was hoping we could do that again."

Marshall smirked and suddenly had an idea. _"If Gumball doesn't like me, maybe he'll get jealous if I go out with this cutie."_ "Sure. Step right into my office."

Finn blushed and grinned as he walked into Marshall's house and headed up to his room. Soon, the room was filled with the sound of the slapping of skin, panting, and grunting.


	7. Out of character

"Marshall!"

"Wha?" Marshall looked up from his make out session only to find a red-faced Bubba staring at the figure beside him.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a girlfriend over."

"What girlfriend?"

"Beside you?" All Bubba could see were a pair of slender legs and long, long blond hair that seemed to go on forever.

"This ain't no chick." Marshall pulled up Finn's head by his hair so that he was facing Bubba.

"Uh…hey."

Bubba looked like he was about to faint. "Hi, have we met?"

"Yeah! We're talked before and everything."

Bubba looked confused until he saw Finn's hat on the floor.

"F-Finn? O-oh! Hey! I didn't know you two were dating."

"We're not really dating, more like buds with benefits." Marshall butted in. "He's got a nice ass too."

Finn covered his face and curled up into a pillow. "I thought this was supposed to be a secret? You said no one had to know! You knew he was coming over too, didn't you?"

"Bubs is cool; don't worry about him. He won't tell a soul. We can all be butt buddies if you want."

Finn simply blushed, but Bubba looked as if he would faint.

"I don't think so! We need to get started anyway."

"And leave Finny hanging? Rude."

"Nah man, it's ok." Said Finn. "You need to study so you can stay in school and all. I don't want you getting kicked out at my expense. I'll just nap until you're done; I was kind of up all night gaming anyway." It was then that Marshall noticed the bags under Finn's eyes. Finn curled up under a blanket and was fast asleep.

"Well, now we can get started."

"Boooooooooo."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Bubba found himself annoyed by Marshall and Finn's relationship. Every day they had tutoring, Bubba would have to knock so he wouldn't have to see Marshall trying to practically eat Finn's lips off. Bubba would come in only to have to wait for them to finish their lovey dovey session and then get started. Immediately afterward, Bubba would not be able to get an extra word in because Marshall and Finn's session would immediately start back up.

"Marshall! This is just rude!"

Marshall looked up to find Bubba fuming. _"Jackpot. He's cracking."_ "What's the matter Gummy? Jealous?"

"I just find it very rude how you are rubbing this in! I already apologized for rubbing my relationship in your face and I expected the same kindness when you got into any sort of relationship."

"I think it's more than that. I think you're jealous that you're not getting any."

"I am not!"

"What happened with Turtle?"

"She said she thinks she is a bad person for being so shallow and doesn't think I should date her again. I don't believe that, but she doesn't want to date me anymore."

"Well, you're welcome to join in. You look rather pent up."

Bubba's anger toppled over when Marshall gently put his hand on Bubba's cheek and turned his head to face him.

"You feel kind of feverish. You want a go at Finn?"

"I don't bite!" Finn piped up.

Bubba smacked his hand away. "You're in it too Finn?! Great, this is just what I need. You two need to get a room already!"

"This is my room."

"When I'm not in here! At this rate we'll have to start doing this at my house. And stop with all of the sexual stuff! Life does not revolve around it. I don't want to join in."

Finn rolled over onto his back. "Aww, we'd love to have you. It would be fun."

"Good bye."

Finn frowned when Bubba gathered his books and left.

"Aww man." Said Finn, as he watched Bubba leave.

"What, do you like him?"

Finn suddenly blushed. "Well, he's…"

"You have a crush on him? Get rid of it; he's mine."

Finn looked at him in shock. "You're trying to get with Bubba? Oh; I had no idea."

"Yeah, and he's mine. I saw him first. Don't even think about trying to get serious with him."

"I don't know, it's every man for himself."

"You'd really try to take him from me?"

"Only way to ensure that won't happen is if I start going out with someone."

"You little shit. I'm not fucking you tonight."

"Aww!" Finn pouted. "Man, I brought my stun gun and everything."

"Well take your little stun gun and bring your fat ass back home then. Get out of here."

Finn sighed and walked out.

 _"He's mine. If anyone is going to take the nerd off the singles' list, it's gonna be me."_

* * *

Bubba knocked on the door to Marshall's room, but was surprised when Finn answered and Marshall was nowhere in sight.

"Finn? Where's-"

"Marshall? He's playing hooky. I was supposed to go home, but I snuck back in. I was hoping we could hang. All that tutoring stuff has to be boring anyway."

Bubba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll let him get away with this just once. I'm surprised he has waited this long to do it. Did you want to talk about something?"

"Let's just talk about anything."

* * *

"Finn, what are you doing?"

Bubba was just talking about he and Turtle's breakup when he felt Finn's hand on his leg.

"Nothing. Continue."

"Please move your hand."

"But I like having my hand here."

Bubba sighed and moved his hand. Soon after talking once more, Finn's hand crept back up his leg, high on his thigh this time.

"Finn! I don't want to get into anything!"

"What, you don't like guys? It's ok; I didn't think I did either until Marshall got all forceful. I realized quick then. Don't you want to like, experiment? You said earlier that you love chemistry."

"I don't want to experiment like that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable? I've got just what you need."

Bubba got confused when Finn suddenly yanked off his hat and a waterfall of gold poured onto the bed.

Finn tucked his hair around him and gave a small smile as he looked at him shyly.

Bubba couldn't stop his jaw from dropping slightly. Finn looked…feminine.

"Is this better? Marsh likes it." Finn said in a softer voice.

"Y-yes, but I still don't want to do anything th-mmph!" Bubba's face lit up like a Christmas light when Finn suddenly kissed him.

"Finn! I don't know you that well, but I don't think this is like you!"

"Sorry, I guess Marsh rubbed off on me. But but, I think we should continue. I like it and I think you will too. All you're doing is trying stuff."

"Will you leave me alone if I kiss you?"

"I'm down with that."

Bubba sighed as he gently kissed him.

Finn wrapped his arms around Bubba's neck to Bubba's surprise and kissed back. Minutes passed and Bubba's face got redder and redder.

Bubba suddenly broke the kiss and yelped slightly when Finn laid on his back and took Bubba with him.

"This is fun. I think we should do more."

"No!"

"It'll be fun. I'll do all of the embarrassing stuff. You can just sit there."

Bubba got off of Finn. "W-why is everyone after my butt?"

Finn blushed. "It's a nice butt! I like it! Usually all the guys in school just have hallows in the back of their pants, but you actually fill them out."

Bubba blushed. "Yeah, Marshall's butt is sad to look at. Not that I have been looking at his butt; I just happen to glance when he is walking in front of me in school."

Finn chuckled. "Well, us butt people should stick together. Besides, I'm not looking to destroy your butt if that's what you're thinking. I want you to destroy mine."

Bubba looked at him in shock. "You can…how can anyone even do that?! It seems so painful!"

"I'm kinda…into pain." Finn turned red like a strawberry.

"O-oh. That explains a lot."

"How do you think I'm the school's champ wrestler? I take a punch and keep rolling."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Anyway," Finn crawled up to Bubba and put a hand on his thigh. "I think we are getting off topic. I think you'll like this type of experiment. I'll start off simple!"

Bubba sighed and thought about it for several moments. Just when Finn was about to decide for him, Bubba spoke. "If I do something, will you leave me alone?"

"You'll enjoy it, so you'll want more of it. Maybe you'll even want to join me and Marsh."

Bubba took a deep breath and let it out. "Again, I am out of my mind. The cherries in my pie must have fermented!"

"It's ok man; you made the right choice. Just remember it's strictly platonic."

Bubba's eyes widened when Finn unbuttoned Bubba's pants and pulled down the zipper. With gentle hands, Finn pulled down Bubba's pants slightly.

"Dude, please tell me those are boxers."

Bubba simply grumbled. "If it's a turnoff, then get off of me."

"I'm sorry!" Finn blushed in embarrassment and gripped Bubba's shaft, making him jump a little. He slowly and gently stuck out his tongue and ran it all over the tip, earning a shiver from Bubba. He then massaged the base and licked the soft organs underneath as Bubba began to rise. Once he was at full attention, Finn took the whole thing into his mouth to the base.

Bubba shivered in pleasure and looked away. "Stop looking at me; it's embarrassing!"

Finn looked down and moaned around Bubba's member, earning a moan in response. Finn bobbed his head quicker and quicker until Bubba gripped the sheets. It was then that he stopped, sat up, and wiped his mouth.

"Th-that's all?"

"Nah, I was just warming you up." Finn coughed and pulled down his shorts, revealing that he too was at full attention. "This is the mind blowing part." Finn quickly and impatiently crawled into Bubba's lap and slid the warm organ in and began to move up and down.

"I wasn't ready…"

"Sorry! You will be soon. Just lay back."

Bubba did as he was told and laid on his back on the bed with his knees up.

"Are you ok?"

"This is so embarrassing; I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"It's ok. Just focus on the feeling." Finn grunted as he went all of the way down.

Bubba stared up at the ceiling as he began to feel the heat spread all over his body. In time, his mouth opened and he began to drool.

Finn panted as his shirt began to wetten under the arm puts. Just as he thought his mind would break, he heard a slam.

Both Finn and Bubba looked at the door to find Marshall standing there in a full rage.

"You two!? In my bed at that? Get out!"

Finn groaned as he felt Bubba get so scared that the warmness in side of him shrunk and began to slide out. Finn pulled his clothes up and went over to Marshall. "Didn't you want to join in?"

"Get out!"

Finn sighed and left.

"And you Bubba, I don't believe you. You're supposed to be like the pure angel! And I thought you said you had problems getting up?"

"B-but you two weren't even in a relationship! And this would never have happened if you didn't skip our tutoring session!"

Marshall stopped in his tracks. He was right. "Just get out."

Bubba left redder than the cherries in the pie he made before he arrived.

Marshall rolled the possibly soiled comforter off of his bed and laid on the sheets. _"Shit, now Bear Boy and the Cream Puff Princess like each other. They freaking had sex without me! What have I done? I fucked up." Marshall curled up into a pillow. Soon, his pillow became soaked with tears_.


	8. The Reveal

Marshall gave Bubba a blank look when he let him into his room. "Hey."

"Hi! I-I wanted to get your mind off of Tuesday, and you got a B on your last assignment, so I made you some strawberry tarts!"

"Cool." Marshall took a tart off of Bubba's tray and ate it. "Good as always, Bubs."

Bubba frowned when Marshall only took one more tart off of the tray and went back to his bed instead of eating all of his treats as if he were Kirby. "Is there something I didn't know about Tuesday?"

"Shut the fuck up and let's get started already so you can get out of here."

Bubba took a step back in fear and sighed. With haste he put the tray down and took off his apron before preparing his books and going over to the bed.

* * *

"Marshall, you know that's not proper grammar."

"I don't fucking care! I don't even see why you care; it's not your grade."

"I care because you're who I am tutoring! Not only that, but I consider you my friend."

"Whatever."

Bubba sat up and put one hand on his hip. "Alright Marshall, tell me what's going on." Bubba suddenly was taken aback when Marshall burst out crying.

"Are you fucking blind?! I like you, alright?! I like you and then cuddled with Finn to make you jealous when you turned me down, and then you end up just getting a crush on Teddy Boy! It's not fair!" Marshall clung to a pillow and bawled like a newborn baby.

"I like Finn? I never said I did."

"What?"

"If Finn likes me, which he probably does, that is his business. I don't like him like that; not only do I not know him very well, but he claimed that what we were doing was strictly platonic. He was probably lying, but I think it was platonic in my view. It was just casual. The only reason why I did it was because…well…your teasing got to me. I felt more comfortable around him, so that combined with your flustering me up kind of made that happen. I didn't know how to act with someone like you, so I never agreed to…activities. Also, you were just using Finn? That wasn't very nice, even if you two were just friends."

Marshall suddenly blushed. "Oh…uh…oops then?"

Bubba also blushed. "So you really do like me?"

Marshall sighed. "Of course I do. You're like…awesome. You'll probs be valedictorian, you can cook, you're nice, you're sweet, you're helpful, and you've got a great ass."

Bubba blushed even more. "I am so sorry for turning you down. I wasn't sure if I really liked you and I was genuinely afraid of dating you because you're not a girl, so I turned you down. As time passed, I began to like you more and then," Bubba took a deep breath. "your plan worked. I did get jealous of you and Finn."

"W-wait, you like me?"

"Yeah."

Marshall wiped his nose on his bedsheets. "Of course you do. Everyone falls in love with Marsh eventually."

Bubba just rolled his eyes. "So modest."

"You know it babe. So, want to come over for a movie or something?"

"Marshall, you're in a friendship that involves sex and making out. You have to do something about Finn first."

Marshall groaned and face planted into the pillow he cried in. _"Great, now I'm the bad guy in the relationship of sorts. Also, eww."_ Marshall pulled his face up and stared in disgust at the tear filled, snotty pillow.

"But don't ruin your relationship because of me; think of Finn."

Marshall groaned and kicked a book off of the bed _. "He's getting dumped."_

* * *

"Hey Finn, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Gumball said he'd go out with me."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?"Finn's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, so…you know. We've got to stop doing what we've been doing."

Finn simply grinned. "So you're ending that part of our friendship?"

"Yup."

"So you're leaving this and this?"

Finn suddenly yanked off his hat in the middle of the deserted hallway and stuck out his tongue seductively.

"…Yeah."

"Ok, if you say so."

Finn pulled his hair to the side and walked away in front of Marshall so he could see him swish his hips as he walked.

Marshall was mesmerized as Finn strutted away. His eyes locked on Finn's behind and sultry legs as Marshall's thin legs suddenly began to move on their own. Soon, he found himself at the bottom of a stairwell where the school system seems to have forgotten to place a camera. Marshall looked at Finn, only to see him pulling down his pants and bracing himself against the wall. Finn gave a small wiggle, and that was all it took for Marshall to crack.

* * *

Marshall stared at the ceiling from his position on his back on his oversized bed. _"Man, I fucked up yet again. I really did rub off on the kid. He was defs not like that before. What am I going to do? I guess I'll just have to call so I don't go after the booty again. Or text. Text is better because he won't play any voice tricks."_

Marshall nervously pulled up Finn's number and texted him an ultimatum.

"Finn, I'm sorry, but I just want to be buds with no benefits. I want to date, so no more banging."

Almost immediately after the text was sent, Finn replied. "Whaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"You heard me."

"This is gonna sound weird, but I need the D."

Marshall chuckled. _"Poor thing sounds addicted to the Marsh."_ "Sorry Finny. I'll buy you an over-sized dildo as an apology."

";_;" Was all Finn replied.

Marshall laid back on his bed, satisfied. _"Finally, that's over. Now I can get a piece of Bubs."_ Marshall smirked as he thought of all the things he could do to Bubba before slowly falling into a satisfied sleep.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?"

"I hooked him up with someone else." _"Or some'thing' else rather."_

"Great! Now, um…" Bubba blushed. "Would you like to come over to my house for dinner on Friday? No one else will be there except my maid."

Marshall chuckled. "Dinner at your place? That's cute. I was supposed to ask you out, but yeah, I'll go."

Bubba clasped his hands together in delight and then wrapped his arms around Marshall.

Marshall shyly hugged back, but then he smirked when his hands dropped to Bubba's plump behind.

Bubba backed up. "Marshall! That is not appropriate! We haven't even gone on our first date yet."

Marshall just burst out laughing. "Sorry Gum, but I just had to do it! It's so…you know, I won't tell you. I'll write about it in a poem for class."

"You better not! That's too distasteful!"

"Make me." Marshall yelped when Bubba suddenly shoved Marshall onto the bed and kissed him deeply. "Aggressive, huh? I've taught you well. I like that."

"Oh, shush. I was just trying to shut you up and get that ridiculous idea out of your head. Nothing further though."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aww!"

* * *

 **Author's note: Don't leave yet! A bonus smutty epilogue will be posted for everyone ;)**


	9. Epilogue

"Man, what a night. I bet it's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay past your bedtime."

"Oh shush. I can stay up as long as I want tonight."

Marshall yanked off his tuxedo jacket and flopped on the bed. "Care to join me? You know we've got to have some after prom fun."

"Excuse me? Since when was that a requirement?"

"I bet Turtle's gettin' some."

"I don't care."

"Says the one who jumped in bed with Finn in a split second."

Bubba groaned. "You're still on about that? It's after prom! We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves, not whining about past events."

"Right. Come here then." Marshall waggled his eyebrows and patted his lap.

"Marshall, just because I jumped in bed _once_ doesn't mean I'm that type of guy. I need some romance first."

"Come on, it's been months and we haven't done anything yet! We got together in like, winter. It's almost summer now. You seem to not have gotten horny since then."

"Your point?"

Marshall sighed and got off the bed. "You're just cranky because you didn't get to dance with me. Somebody's too chicken that everyone will find out about us."

Bubba blushed. "Perhaps."

"Aww, you wanted to get twerked on that badly? I didn't know."

"Not that kind of dancing!"

Marshall chuckled and walked over to his stereo. After fumbling around with CDs, he put one in and filled the room with soft, gentle music. "I know, I know, I'm kidding. May I have this dance?"

Bubba practically squealed and grasped Marshall's outstretched hand. "You may!"

Marshall smiled as he put his arms around Bubba's waist as Bubba put his arms around Marshall's neck and shoulders.

"Prom was pretty boring without dancing, but I think I feel better now."

"Great."

"You're touching my butt."

"I know."

Bubba rolled his eyes and tried his best to ignore the slight squeeze Marshall gave him.

* * *

For what felt like hours, Marshall and Bubba danced quietly. At one point, Bubba laid his head on Marshall's chest and smiled.

Marshall blushed slightly and didn't realize that Bubba was moving them closer and closer to the bed until Marshall bumped into it and fell on his back. "Ooo, we're taking it to the bed?"

Bubba sighed. "Yes, and this time I don't really think I've lost my mind. I've thought about it and this is the way it should happen. Don't make this a dirty, filthy thing please."

"Oh, you want me to put the love making music on? Fine."

Bubba rolled his eyes as Marshall got up and put in another CD. With a big leap, he attempted to pounce on Bubba only to meet sheets. Before Bubba could scramble away, Marshall wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

"This is not the position we were in before."

"I like this one. You've soft and got a great neck to smooch on."

"What are you, a vampire? You better not leave any marks."

"No promises."

Bubba sighed and then went red in the face as he was turned around and smooched deeply. Kisses turned to Frenching. Frenching turned to necking. Necking turned to biting all over. Soon, both teens felt all of their blood rush south as clothes were tugged at.

"W-wait! Calm down! This was expensive! You'll rip off a button!"

"I'm tryna get some! Forget that!" Marshall tugged at Bubba's clothing until they came off and ignored the threat of popping any buttons or seams. Soon, both were in nothing but their underwear. "Panties? Sexy." Marshall moved his head toward Bubba's groin before his head was abruptly lifted up again. "What?"

"Don't do that! I said not to make this a lewd act. Also, don't be gross."

"It's not gross! You won't find this gross later along down the line when I put my-"

"Don't say it. Don't you dare ruin this."

Marshall groaned and rolled his eyes before going into a drawer and tossing a bottle of lubricant and a condom on the bed. "Give me a sec, kay?"

"Wait, I'm going to be on top?"

"Yeah. I topped Finn _way_ too many times, so I want to switch. We can always try the other way around some other time. Besides, I don't want to like traumatize you or something for your first go at me."

"Thank goodness! I thought it would be the other way around. I was so nervous. I still don't see how you can do that."

"With some lube and fingers, and cleaning beforehand, anything is possible."

Bubba turned away as Marshall prepared himself and fumbled with the much desired protection. Soon, Marshall laid onto his back with his legs bent to the sides. Bubba blushed heavily at the view and crawled on top of him. "So uh…are y-you ready?"

"Ready when you are, sweet cheeks."

Bubba thought he would explode from embarrassment when he positioned himself and entered Marshall's orifice. His eyes widened in nervousness and shock when he heard a groan. "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah, just out of practice. Just go slow and I'll be good. I didn't say you had to stop."

"O-oh. OK." Slowly, Bubba began to thrust and earned himself a grunt from Marshall with every other thrust.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Shhhhh. Just work."

Bubba braced himself on the bed and closed his eyes as he slowly moved. After a que from Marshall, Bubba began to pick up the pace until he felt a strong pressure grow inside of him. Marshall smirked as Bubba covered his mouth with one hand to prevent lewd noises from coming out. In contrast, Marshall's grunts and moans exited his mouth freely. Moving to the pace of Bubba's thrusts and the squeaking bed, Marshall stroked himself and until he felt the pleasure build up inside himself too. Right before he climaxed, he felt the pace pick up and Bubba let out a loud, muffled moan. Soon after, Marshall climaxed himself.

After stopping, Bubba collapsed on the bed beside Marshall and disposed of the now undesired protection. The teens spent several minutes panting before Marshall finally spoke.

"You know, I thought lovey stuff would be bad, but it wasn't as bad as I thought."

"That's great. I hope you won't mind more of it in the future."

Marshall was grinning like a Cheshire cat and looked to Bubba, who had his eyes closed.

"Um…Bubba?"

"Yes?"

"I really l…I really like you."

"I really like you too Marshall."

 _"Don't ruin this with the L word. Save it for another time."_ Satisfied with love making and his eventual chickening out with expressing his emotions, he fell asleep, followed by Bubba.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope I went out with a bang with this bonus! I hope you weren't disappointed by Marshall chickening out. While this is the end of the story, this probably won't be the end of this entirely. If all goes well, I plan to write about what happens to Finn after Marshall dropped him because I'd really hate to leave poor Finny hanging. Keep your fingers crossed so I can continue to have enough ideas to write such a story!**


End file.
